Pokemon Fox Spirit Bunny Heart
by Emperor92
Summary: AU. Naruto Uzumaki ha cumplido 12 años y esta listo para emprender su viaje para convertirse en un gran entrenador pokemon. Acompañado por su fiel Vulpix llamado Kurama y su amiga Hinata Hyuga, que desea convertirse en una gran Coordinadora Pokemon, enfrentaran grandes combates, retos infalibles y una gran aventura de la mano de sus queridos pokemon. ¡Atrapalos a todos, de veras!
1. Prologo

**Pokemon:**

 **Fox Spirit / Bunny Heart**

 **Prologo: El viaje de Naruto empieza**

El sol hacia acto de presencia en el horizonte, llenando de luz a Pueblo Paleta, donde las actividades diarias empezaban con tranquilidad. Algunas personas se disponían a empezar su día laboral, mientras eran acompañados por el canto matutino de los Pidgey sobre el tejado de las casas. En los campos de pastoreo, algunos Tauros y Miltank ya se encontraban comiendo en los graneros y por las calles, algunos niños ya se encontraban caminando junto a sus madres para realizar las compras de la mañana, acompañados de algunos Pokemon como Marill o Zaigzagoon. Pero en cierta residencia, la calma que se sentía en el pueblo se rompería fácilmente.

—¡Naruto Uzumaki, ya levántate! – el grito de una mujer se escuchó en todo el pueblo, despertando a un pobre niño

En una casa sencilla de dos pisos, un niño salto asustado de su cama al escuchar el grito de su madre. Se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki, que ya habiendo cumplido 12 años estaba listo para empezar su viaje como entrenador Pokemon. El pobre chico de cabellos rubios alborotados se levantó del suelo al salir de su cama y vio en el suelo su despertador en forma de pokeball, el cual estaba descompuesto, pues parecía haber recibido un fuerte golpe, como si alguien lo hubiera lanzado. Al darse cuenta de que el sol ya estaba afuera deslumbrando.

—¡Oh no, ya es muy tarde! – Naruto se levantó deprisa y se dispuso a salir de su habitación

—¡Naruto, te quedaste dormido! – en la puerta de la habitación se apreciaba a una bella mujer que cabellos rojos largos y con un mandil de cocina y en sus manos un cucharon – te advertí sobre quedarte despierto toda la noche viendo peleas Pokemon

—Perdona mamá, pero anoche estaba luchando papá – Naruto buscaba sus tenis para salir

—Si, lo se hijo – Kushina suspiro como si estuviera enamorada mientras detrás suyo aparecía un Wygglytuf con una manzana – se veía tan apuesto luchando. Pero no justifica que te quedaras dormido. El profesor Hiruzen no te esperara siempre…

—¡Lo había olvidado! – sin siquiera cambiarse, Naruto salió corriendo con su pijama puesta

—¡Naruto, tu ropa! – Kushina solo palmeo la frente con pesar – tendremos que preparar sus cosas Wygglytuf

Imitando a su entrenadora, Wygglytuf y Kushina decidieron buscar la mochila de Naruto y su ropa. Mientras que Naruto corrió a toda prisa hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Hiruzen. Al llegar, pudo ver que de la puerta principal del laboratorio salía un chico de la misma edad de Naruto, con un cabello negro y corto y usando un mezclilla azul oscuro, tenis negros y una playera azul de mangas cortas. Su mirada era seria, pero llena de orgullo.

—Valla, no creí que te vería aquí dobe – saludo el chico con burla

—Sasuke-teme, solo fue un retraso, pero ya estoy aquí – Naruto recupero el aliento por todo lo que tuvo que correr – no me voy a quedar atrás

—Yo pienso que si – Sasuke mostro una pokeball roja en sus manos – ahora que tengo a mi primer Pokemon, estoy un paso delante de ti. Hasta luego Dobe

—¡Ya verás que seré mejor que tu Teme, de veras! – grito el rubio con molestia viendo ir a su rival

—Sabía que estos gritos eran tuyos Naruto – en la puerta se asomó el Profesor Hiruzen Sarutobi, usando una bata de laboratorio sobre sus ropas – veo que se te hizo tarde

—Lo siento abuelo, pero más vale tarde que nunca, de veras – Naruto solo sonrió de forma zorruna mientras pasaba su mano detrás de su cabeza – ya estoy listo para recibir a mi primer Pokemon, de veras

—Pasa Naruto, hay algo que debes saber

Naruto siguió al profesor por el laboratorio mientras observaba todo el lugar: libreros con títulos sobre investigación Pokemon, algunas puertas que llevaban a los almacenes de pokeball y afuera del laboratorio, un amplio campo donde los entrenadores anteriores podían dejar a sus Pokemon para que crecieran y el profesor pudiera cuidarlos y estudiar su comportamiento. Llegaron a la planta alta, donde había algunas máquinas de investigación y en medio de la habitación, había una máquina que resguardaba una pokeball.

—Después de mucho pensarlo, decidí que mi primer Pokemon será un Charmander, de veras – dijo Naruto con emoción

—Lo lamento Naruto, pero ya un entrenador escogió a Charmander – dijo Hiruzen con pesar

—¡¿Qué?! Oh rayos, en ese caso escogeré a Squirtle…

—También fue elegido por otro

—¡¿En serio?! – Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar eso – entonces Bulbasaur…

—Al que madruga, dios lo ayuda y se queda con el Pokemon – dijo el profesor con pesar

—Oh no… - el rubio se sintió triste al escuchar eso - ¿Qué voy a hacer? Profesor, debe quedar un Pokemon para mi

—Bueno, queda uno solamente – el profesor se acercó a la pokeball que le quedaba – pero este pequeño, apenas lo encontré ayer

Hiruzen lanzo la pokeball y de ella salió un pequeño Vulpix con sus cabellos alborotados y con una pequeña cortada en su ojo derecho. El pequeño Pokemon solo estiro su cuerpo para después echarse a dormir en el suelo. Pero Naruto lo veía con impresión.

—Valla, un Vulpix. Pero se ve, cansado – Naruto se arrodillo para verlo de cerca

—Este pequeño lo encontraron herido el día de ayer. Lo cure pero se resiste a las órdenes. Parece ser muy rudo

—Se ve lindo, pero poderoso – Naruto lo cargo mientras el Pokemon despertaba con molestia – Hola Vulpix, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y seré tu…

Antes de poder continuar, Vulpix lanzo **Ascuas** al rostro de Naruto, quemándolo y dejándolo aturdido.

—Por cierto, es muy desconfiado, no le gusta que lo toquen o carguen – dijo Hiruzen con una risita

—Si, ya me di cuenta… - Naruto se limpiaba la cara con pesar – es un Pokemon testarudo, de veras

—Naruto, ya te alcance – la voz de Kushina se escuchó en las escaleras

—Mamá, ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Que grosero eres jovencito, en serio. Después de que me tome la molestia de traerte tu ropa y tus cosas – Kushina llevaba en sus manos un cambio de ropa para Naruto, mientras Wygglytuf llevaba en sus manos una mochila de viaje pequeña

—Gracias mamá, olvide que había salido en pijama. Así no puedo salir de viaje a cumplir mi sueño

—Antes de irte, tengo un encargo para ti Naruto – dijo Hiruzen – así podrás apegarte más a tu nuevo compañero

—¿Ese es tu Pokemon? – Kushina vio al pequeño Vulpix que parecía estar incomodo en los brazos de Naruto – se ve que es un rebelde, pero es algo tierno verlo así, en serio

—No importa como sea, los dos seremos buenos amigos, de veras

—Pero, ¿Por qué no lo envías a su pokeball si no le gusta ser cargado?

—Es verdad – Naruto bajo a Vulpix y tomo la pokeball suya – regresa a la pokeball Vulpix

Naruto lanzo la pokeball, pero Vulpix la golpeo con sus colas y se las regreso a Naruto, golpeándolo en la cara.

—Veo que se volverán muy unidos – dijo Kushina con una risita acompañada por Wygglytuf – pero, se ve que no se ha bañado en días

—Tal vez eso necesita – Naruto lo volvió a cargar para olerlo – huele un poco feo

—Entonces vamos a bañarlo, en serio…

Vulpix se enojó al escuchar eso y lanzo de nuevo **Ascuas** sobre Kushina y Wygglytuf, pero Naruto y el Profesor Hiruzen se asustaron sabiendo como era la mujer de cabellos rojos y su Pokemon.

—Tu… pequeña bola de pelos grosera… - Kushina y Wygglytuf levantaron sus manos con enojo mientras un aura roja las cubría por completo - ¡Vas a pagar!

Lo último que se escuchó en el laboratorio del Profesor Hiruzen, fueron los golpes de Kushina hacia Naruto y el **Doble Bofetón** de Wygglytuf hacia Vulpix. Una hora después, Naruto ya se encontraba vestido caminando fuera del Laboratorio del Profesor Hiruzen. El chico usaba un mezclilla de color naranja, una camisa de color blanca debajo de una chaqueta abierta de color naranja con mangas azules y con un remolino rojo en la espalda. El rubio llevaba arrastrando con una correa a su pequeño Vulpix, el cual permanecía sentado en el suelo con molestia sin querer caminar.

—Vamos Vulpix, ¿Estarás así de necio todo el día? – Naruto solo vio como el pequeño zorrito seguía con la mirada desviada y molestia - sí que eres necio, de veras

—Así que el profesor decidió darte a ese Vulpix – una voz familiar se escuchó detrás de Naruto

Naruto vio con sorpresa a uno de los asistentes del Profesor Hiruzen llamado Iruka, el cual usaba una bata un poco sucia de laboratorio que cubría sus ropas de trabajo de campo: un pantalón gris y una playera de cuello color azul. El sujeto llevaba una libreta de apuntes en su mano.

—Hola Naruto, has crecido mucho – saludo Iruka al joven rubio

—Claro que si Iruka, llego mi momento de convertirme en el mejor entrenador Pokemon del mundo, de veras

—Si no te esfuerzas, te quedaras atrás – otra voz se escuchó detrás de Iruka

Naruto vio llegar al segundo asistente del profesor, el cual llevaba las mismas ropas que Iruka, pero su bata estaba cerrada. Su cabello era blanco grisáceo, largo y caído en puntas. Pero antes de poder reaccionar, el pequeño Vulpix se enojó al ver a Mizuki y trato de lanzarse hacia el para atacarlo.

—¡Oye, contrólate Vulpix! – Naruto lo detuvo usando la correa - ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Es natural que se muestre hostil – dijo Mizuki viéndose tranquilo – perdió su hogar anoche y por eso se muestra agresivo con cualquiera

—Así que por eso no obedece mis órdenes – Naruto se detuvo al ver que Vulpix solo se quedó quieto y con enojo

—Pero no ayuda mucho que lo tengas atado de la correa – Iruka señalo lo que usaba Naruto mientras Mizuki solo se retiraba – tal vez deberías soltarlo

—Pero, ¿y si se escapa?

—No lo hará. Algo me dice que se quedara a tu lado. Solo se amable Naruto. Recuerda que los Pokemon se vuelven uno con su entrenador si le muestras respeto

—Lo intentare – Naruto vio a Iruka irse para después acercarse a Vulpix – muy bien, te quitare la correa para que estés más libre. Solo quiero que seamos amigos Vulpix, de veras

El pequeño Vulpix sacudió su cabeza un poco, luego estiro sus patitas y se echó a correr al bosque, perdiéndose a lo lejos. Naruto se quedó triste al ver al Pokemon irse, pero no quería obligarlo ni llevarlo siempre de la correa, así que prefirió ayudarle a Iruka con sus labores y tratar de buscar otro Pokemon para iniciar su viaje. Pero el rubio no se dio cuenta que entre los arbustos se quedó Vulpix observándolo en silencio para después echarse a dormir un rato. Todo el día, Naruto ayudo a Iruka y Mizuki a observar Pokemon salvajes y tomar apuntes sobre ellos. Además, algunos se encontraban heridos debido a un suceso desconocido, pero todo apuntaba a que había sido un Pokemon salvaje más grande que los había atacado.

El día había sido provechoso para Naruto, que a pesar de no haber podido iniciar su viaje como otros entrenadores de su edad, al menos había pasado el tiempo con Iruka, que era como su hermano mayor y también con algunos Pokemon salvajes que le tomaron cariño, aunque desde la distancia, Vulpix veía las interacciones de Naruto, viendo que podía ser amable, a pesar de ser muy hiperactivo. Llego la noche, Iruka le ofreció a Naruto dormir con ellos en un pequeño campamento en el bosque, para que así experimentara la experiencia para cuando se fuera de viaje, así que acepto. Mientras Iruka y Naruto cenaban algo ligero sin la compañía de Mizuki, Vulpix se acercó lentamente hacia Naruto mientras se veía avergonzado y le pidió algo de comer, a lo que Naruto solo rio de forma zorruna y le compartió algo de su cena.

—Tenías razón Iruka, solo necesitaba ser paciente, de veras – dijo Naruto viendo comer a Vulpix con emoción – pero ¿Cómo sabré cuando Vulpix confié en mí?

—Hay una forma. Dicen que si le pones un nombre a tu Pokemon y reacciona a ese nombre, es porque te respeta y te reconoce

—Un nombre – Naruto vio fijamente a Vulpix, el cual lo miraba con duda a lo que el rubio sonrió - ¿Qué te parece Kurama?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Vulpix solo le dio la espalda y se hecho a dormir mirando a la fogata, aunque Naruto sintió que al menos ya había avanzado algo con el pequeño Pokemon. Unas horas después, Naruto e Iruka se encontraban dormidos en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir. En eso, Naruto se levanta al escuchar a un Pokemon llorando a lo lejos, así que decide ir a investigar por su cuenta. Al entrar al bosque, descubre oculto en las sombras varias jaulas con algunos Pokemon presos y llorando con tristeza por ser capturados. Naruto se acerca a una para intentar abrirlas, pero están con candado.

—Yo no las tocaría si fuera tu – la voz de Mizuki se escuchó detrás del rubio – me costó mucho atraparlos como para que intentes liberarlos

Naruto vio detrás de él a Mizuki, pero ahora llevaba un uniforme negro de pantalón y camisa de manga larga, con unas botas y guantes plateados y una "R" roja en el pecho de la camisa, además de una gorra negra y con un cinturón con unas pokeball en su cinturón.

—¿Qué se supone que haces Mizuki? – Naruto lo vio con sorpresa hasta que logro recordar algo – eres… del Team Rocket, los que roban Pokemon

—Así es Naruto, hubiera preferido que no te entrometieras – Mizuki se acercó con una porra eléctrica en sus manos – pero no me dejas elección. No puedo dejar testigos…

—¡Aléjate de Naruto! – al lugar llego Iruka para ponerse en frente suyo – sabía que te tramabas algo, pero nunca creí que fueras parte del Team Rocket

—No deberías protegerlo Iruka, después de todo no tiene talento de entrenador. Por una razón no consiguió un Pokemon inicial con el Profesor Hiruzen

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Naruto tiene el talento para convertirse en un gran Maestro Pokemon, al igual que su padre. Pero tú eres un cruel y vil ladrón que solo se dedican a dañar a los Pokemon

—Lindo discurso Iruka, pero no tienes como defenderte contra mi – Mizuki tomo una pokeball de su cinturón – y mucho menos para detenerme, ¡Sal ya Mightyena!

De la pokeball salió un gran e intimidante Mightyena, el cual se preparaba para atacar a Iruka y Naruto. En eso, una pequeña chispa de fuego salió disparada hacia Mizuki y su Pokemon para después aparecer Vulpix, el cual se veía molesto.

—Miren quien llego, es el pequeño Vulpix que no pude atrapar la otra noche. Pero aun así te quedaste muy herido pequeño y tonto zorro – Mizuki se burlaba del pequeño Pokemon que solo gruñía con molestia – ahora si te atrapare, ¡Mightyena, usa **Triturar!**

—¡Cuidado Kurama! – la advertencia de Naruto no logro evitar que Vulpix fuera alcanzado por el ataque a pesar de que había usado **Ascuas** para defenderse - ¡Kurama!

—¡Termínalos a ambos con **Bola Sombra!**

La técnica iba a arremeter contra Naruto y Vulpix, pero Iruka se interpuso y fue golpeado por la técnica, dejándolo inconsciente. Naruto y Vulpix estaban solos y Mizuki no parecía querer detenerse. Vulpix intentaba levantarse, pero ese ataque lo había dejado herido, pero fue detenido por Naruto que lo cargo y lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Quédate conmigo Kurama, no dejare que nadie te lastime, de veras – dijo Naruto abrazándolo con fuerza y cariño - ¡Escúchame Mizuki, no me importa si eres del mismo Team Rocket o incluso su líder! ¡No dejare que lastimes a ningún otro Pokemon, y mucho menos a Kurama o a mis amigos, de veras!

—Que valiente resultaste niño tonto, pero eso no te ayudara – se rio Mizuki con maldad – Mightyena, acábalos con **Bola Sombra**

El siniestro Pokemon cargaba su ataque y Naruto solo alcanzo a darle la espalda para cubrir a Vulpix. El pequeño Pokemon de fuego se sintió débil por no poder defenderse, pero al sentir el abrazo de Naruto, un gran poder empezó a brotar de su pequeño cuerpo, haciendo que su pelaje brillara con más intensidad y llenándolo de poder. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se zafo de los brazos de Naruto el cual vio como este saltaba sobre su hombro con velocidad mientras la **Bola Sombra** se dirigía hacia ellos. Pero Vulpix abrió su pequeño hocico y con mucha fuerza, libero un potente **Lanzallamas** que no solo desintegro la **Bola Sombra** de Mightyena, sino que alcanzo tanto al Pokemon como a Mizuki, chamuscándolos por completos y dejándolos abatidos.

—Im-imposible… como pude perder – Mizuki cayó al suelo totalmente derrotado al igual que su Pokemon

—No lo puedo creer – Naruto vio como Vulpix solo resoplaba con su nariz en señal de victoria – Kurama eres increíble, de veras

Naruto vio con sorpresa como Kurama saltaba a sus brazos para acercarse a su rostro y lamerlo de forma cariñosa, como una muestra de que lo había aceptado como su entrenador y como su amigo, a lo que Naruto sonrió con alegría. Iruka se levantó con pesadez pero aliviado al ver que su querido amigo estaba bien al igual que su Pokemon. En eso ambos escucharon el gruñido de Mizuki que se levantaba con enojo mientras su Pokemon lo imitaba.

—No crean… que me han ganado – Mizuki saco otras dos pokeball listo para pelear – esta batalla, aún no termina…

En eso, una especie de eco se escuchó en todo el bosque mientras a lo lejos se veía el sol salir. Mizuki quedo aturdido al igual que Mightyena y cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Naruto, Iruka y Kurama se sorprendieron al ver que detrás de su enemigo estaba Suicune, el cual había aparecido para ayudar a los Pokemon que no necesitaran. Naruto se sorprendió al ver a un Pokemon Legendario justo frente suyo, pero cuando se disponía a acercarse, el Pokemon se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el rubio escucho claramente en su cabeza como alguien le decía: _"Gracias, por proteger a los Pokemon"_ , lo que lo dejo feliz. A la mañana siguiente, las autoridades ya habían arrestado a Mizuki mientras era llevado a la prisión. Naruto le contaba a su madre lo ocurrido, sobretodo la aparición de Suicune y lo que había hecho Kurama para protegerlo.

—Me da gusto que ya se lleven bien, en serio – dijo Kushina con cariño – es hora de que comiences tu viaje, al igual que tu padre a tu edad

—Prometo dar todo de mi mama, Kurama y yo nos volveremos el mejor equipo, de veras ¿No es así Kurama? – Naruto vio como su pequeño compañero resoplaba con la misma emoción

—En ese caso, puedo darte esto – el Profesor Hiruzen se acercó a Naruto y le entrego un pequeño dispositivo rojo y cinco pokeball – este será tu Pokedex, con el podrás registrar todos los Pokemon que veas en tu camino. Es una herramienta útil para buscar Pokemon en toda la región de Kanto, sobre todo a aquellos que provienen de otras regiones

—Gracias abuelo. Bueno, es hora de irme – Naruto alisto su mochila mientras Kurama se colocaba a su lado – ya me voy mamá. Prometo llamarte seguido

—Más te vale jovencito – Kushina se acercó al rubio y lo abrazo con cariño – cumple tu sueño y buena suerte

—Ya lo veraz mamá – Naruto se separó de su madre y empezó a correr por el camino - ¡Nos vemos!

Kushina, Wygglytuf y el Profesor Sarutobi vieron partir a Naruto junto a su pequeño Vulpix partir a su nueva aventura como entrenador Pokemon. Mientras tanto, en el pueblo vecino llamado Pueblo Hoja Verde, en una mansión en medio del lugar, una chica se levantaba con emoción mientras abría la ventana de su habitación. La chica de ojos perla y de cabello azul corto sonreía con emoción.

—Hoy es el día – la chica suspiro con un poco de nervios pero feliz – hoy empieza mi viaje…

 **Me convertiré en una Coordinadora Pokemon**

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Saludos queridos lectores.**

 **Esta pequeña idea fue apoyada por mi compañero OtakuFire, el cual me inspiro a escribirla y animarme.**

 **Espero que tenga la aceptacion que espero y de ser asi, pronto pedire apoyo para los roles que tomaran los personajes de Naruto en este mundo.**

 **Una cosa mas, a pesar de ser Kanto y tomando en cuenta la ultima pelicula de Pokemon, decidi que todas las regiones se mezclaran y asi aumentar el numero de pokemon.**

 **Por ultimo, digan sus opciones para el equipo Pokemon de los protagonistas: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata**

 **Gracias de nuevo, esten atentos a proximas actualizaciones**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**


	2. 1- Sueños diferentes, mismo camino

**Pokemon:**

 **Fox Spirit / Bunny Heart**

 **Capitulo 1: Sueños diferentes, el mismo camino**

El pueblo de Hoja Verde, un pequeño pueblo que se encargaba de la exportación de materias primas, extraídos de las granjas y campos de siembra donde se cultivaban bayas para la cría de Pokemon. La pequeñez del pueblo era la indicada para evitar la contaminación que ofrecían las grandes ciudades y permitía la cosecha de bayas y la cría de Pokemon saludables. Siendo un gran y espeso bosque lo único que lo separaba de Pueblo Paleta, ambos pueblos tenían una buena comunicación y cooperación entre sus negocios y amistades.

En una gran residencia en los límites del pequeño pueblo, una chica de al menos 12 años, bajaba al comedor donde su familia le esperaba. La chica tenía un cabello azulado corto, en estilo hime y sus ojos eran blancos como perlas. La chica usaba una blusa lavanda clara sin mangas con bordes negros y unas muñequeras en sus manos de un tono lavanda más oscura que el de su blusa. Llevaba una mini falda de un tono celeste y un par de tenis deportivos para mayor comodidad. Al llegar al comedor, vio a su padre, de cabello castaño largo y con un traje elegante leyendo el periódico, a una chica de cabello castaño menor a la peli azul que comía unos panqueques con emoción al lado de un Pachirisu, y en la cocina, una mujer de cabellera larga y azulada, terminaba de servir un tazón de cereal en compañía de un Gardevoir.

— Buenos días a todos – saludo tímidamente la chica

— Te quedaste dormida hermana mayor – la peli casta se burló al igual que Pachirisu – veo que no estas lista para ser Coordinadora Pokemon

— Hanabi, no seas mala con tu hermana – la mujer en la cocina se acercó a la mesa con el desayuno de la peli azul - ¿Estas lista para tu viaje como coordinadora Hinata?

— Si madre, de verdad estoy emocionada – la peli azul tomo asiento para desayunar mientras su padre le observaba en silencio

— Solo céntrate hija – el patriarca cerro su periódico para ver a su hija - ¿Te sientes prepara Hinata? Estas por tomar un camino largo y difícil. Aunque mi voto siempre fue el que te convirtieras en una entrenadora Pokemon – el hombre sintió la mirada tierna, pero intimidante de su esposa detrás suyo – respeto tu deseo y tu sueño

— Padre, prometo no decepcionarte. Tal vez este nerviosa, pero mis deseos por superarme son igual de grandes. Seré la mejor coordinadora Pokemon, al igual que lo fue mi madre antes de su retiro

— Sé que lo harás mi niña – la mujer se acercó a su hija con una mochila de tono amarillo – aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas. Cualquier otra cosa, puedes pedirla al llegar a un Centro Pokemon

— Disculpe señorita Hana – en eso, se acercó una sirvienta con una pokeball en su mano – ya traje al Pokemon de la señorita Hinata

La sirvienta de cabello verde corto le dio la pokeball a Hinata, que sin perder tiempo libero al Pokemon dentro de ella. En un destello apareció un pequeño Buneary, el cual no perdió el tiempo y salto a los brazos de la peli azul para abrazarla con cariño. Algo que resaltaba en este pequeño Pokemon, es que llevaba un pequeño brazalete en su patita derecha con un símbolo de la familia Hyuga.

— Recuerda que al llegar a Ciudad Verde, Ko te estará esperando para que escojas a un Pokemon inicial – hablo Hiashi mirando a su hija con orgullo – en el bosque podrías encontrarte a tu primo, suele ir ahí para entrenar

— El salió una semana antes que Hinata, tal vez ya esté más adelantado – Hana se acercó a su hija de nuevo y la abrazo con cariño – toma tu bicicleta y disfruta de tu nuevo viaje

— ¡Cuídate hermanita! No vayas a ponerte nerviosa

— Lo hare bien – Hinata y Buneary hicieron una pequeña reverencia para despedirse – es hora de irnos Bunny

Con una expresión alegre de su Pokemon, Hinata salió de su casa y en la entrada estaba su bicicleta deportiva de tono lavanda con una canasta en la parte delantera, donde su Pokemon podría viajar cómodamente. Con un ademan se despidió de su familia que la despedía en la entrada de su casa.

— Hiashi, no te preocupes – hablo la madre con una risita – ella estará bien. Se ha preparado para este día

— Es un camino duro, pero prometí apoyarla en su sueño. Confiare en ella

— Además, no estará sola – Hanabi soltó una risita junto a su madre – supe que Naruto también empezó su viaje ayer

— ¡¿El hijo de Minato?! – Hiashi se puso nervioso al pensar en uno de sus antiguos colegas y rivales – espero que no se lo encuentre en su camino

— No digas eso, ambos son muy buenos amigos – hablo Hana con una risita mirando a lo lejos – además, ya le prometí a Kushina que seriamos una familia…

— ¡¿Qué tu qué?! – el padre vio con molestia a su esposa que solo le dio la espalda para entrar a la casa

— Vamos Hanabi, vamos a revisar la granja Pokemon

— ¡No evadas la pregunta!

Ignorando la preocupación y el leve enojo de su esposo, la madre Hyuga solo se adentró a su hogar, esperando que el dichoso encuentro de los dos jóvenes se realizara. Hinata pedaleaba con emoción mientras se despedía junto a Buneary de los vecinos y otros habitantes de su hogar que se encontraba en su camino. Llegando a los límites con el bosque, Hinata dio un último vistazo a su pueblo, a su hogar y luego respiro profundamente junto a su Pokemon, para después emprender su camino a cumplir su sueño. Con cautela andaba sobre su bicicleta en el bosque, evitando desviarse del sendero hacia Ciudad Verde, pero también era muy entretenido y divertido ver a los Pokemon en su hábitat natural, entre los que veía algunos Caterpie, Weedle, Pidgey e incluso a algunos Oddish. Llegando el mediodía, Hinata se sentó al lado del camino junto con Bunny para comer algo del almuerzo empacado. Lo bueno es que habían encontrado un agradable espacio para poder comer, aunque le divertía ver a los pequeños Pokemon acercarse curiosos mientras se veían emocionados y hambrientos por las galletitas que comía Bunny, las cuales habían sido preparadas por la peli azul en casa.

La chica después de comer se quedó dormida un breve momento junto a Bunny, pero en eso una pequeña parvada de Pidgey y Starly salió volando sobre ella lo que la despertó, seguido de eso se escuchó mucho ruido en lo profundo del bosque. Hinata no pudo ocultar la curiosidad y tomando su bici se adentró en el bosque para ver lo que ocurría. Llego a un claro del bosque y se sorprendió de ver varias marcas de ataques de fuego en el lugar, lo que podría significar que hubo una batalla Pokemon. En eso, escucho como alguien discutir, eran las voces de unos chicos.

— ¡Sigo diciendo que el **Lanzallamas** de Akamaru es más potente! – grito un chico con mucho orgullo

— Te equivocas Kiba, el **Lanzallamas** de Kurama es el mejor, de veras

— _Esa voz_ – Hinata no se dio cuenta que se ruborizo al reconocer la voz de su amigo de la infancia – _es Naruto…_

— ¡Ahora veraz lo potente y lo extenso que es! – Naruto corrió hacia los arbustos sin percatarse de la chica - ¡Kurama, usa **Lanzallamas**!

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido, pero para Hinata había sido en cámara lenta. Naruto salto sobre los arbustos para ocultarse de la técnica, pero se llevó de encuentro a Hinata y a Bunny a las que termino tirando al suelo, mientras la poderosa llamarada arrasaba todo sobre ellos. Cuando Naruto se recuperó, se sorprendió al ver a quien había derribado, pero lo más sorprendente de la situación, fue que al caer, sus labios se habían conectado con los de la chica en un pequeño beso, lo que dejo a Hinata totalmente ruborizada y a Naruto sorprendido.

— ¡Hi-Hinata! – Naruto se levantó de golpe y muy sorprendido

— Na-Naruto…

La pobre ojiperla no soporto la reacción del momento y se desmayó, dejando a Buneary y al rubio muy asustados. Luego de unos minutos, Hinata despertó poco a poco al sentir como Buneary le hablaba despacio, y a lo lejos las voces de dos chicos discutían.

— Hola Bunny, tuve un sueño muy bonito – la oji perla acaricio a su Pokemon con una pequeña risita – Naruto, él estaba aquí y por accidente, el me…

— ¿Me llamas Hinata? – en eso, el rubio apareció en frente de la chica, asustándola

— ¡Kya, Naruto! – la chica casi vuelve a desmayarse de la impresión

— Oye Naruto, ya déjala o se desmayara de nuevo

Hinata vio que al otro chico, el cual conocía muy bien. Llevaba una chaqueta gris con un cuello peludo y un mezclilla de tono oscuro. Este chico era Kiba Inuzuka, otro de los amigos de Naruto y también de Hinata. A los pies de Kiba estaba un pequeño Growlithe y detrás suyo aparecía Kurama, el cual rápidamente se posó en el hombro de Naruto.

— Kiba, también estas aquí, junto con Akamaru – el pequeño Growlithe se acercó a Hinata y lamio su mejilla con cariño

— Si, empecé mi viaje el día de ayer y me encontré a Naruto hace unos momentos

— ¿Y qué es lo que hacían? – Hinata se puso de pie viendo el campo donde estaban los dos

— Bueno, le decía a Naruto que podíamos probar el poder de nuestros Pokemon, en especial su **Lanzallamas** , pero también intentábamos capturar a un Pokemon volador cada uno

— Pero no hemos podido capturar ninguno, de veras – Naruto tomo a Kurama en brazos y lo acerco a Hinata – mira, él es mi nuevo amigo Kurama. Saluda Kurama

— Hola Kurama – Hinata tomo la patita del pequeño zorrito, el cual pareció apenarse con el saludo de la chica

— En fin, te advertí que el **Lanzallamas** de tu Pokemon no tiene control y ya vez lo que ocurrió

— ¿Acaso se lastimaron ustedes?

— Bueno… - ante la pregunta de Hinata, Naruto señalo detrás suyo con vergüenza

La oji perla vio que detrás de los chicos estaba su bicicleta, pero estaba totalmente chamuscada e irreparable. Hinata casi siente que iba a llorar por ver el regalo de sus padres en ese estado.

— Mi… bici…

— ¡Lo siento Hinata! – Naruto se puso rápidamente de rodillas y con miedo - ¡Lamento lo de tu bici, pero fue culpa de Kurama!

— No culpes a tu Pokemon, tú fuiste el que quería alardear de su poder – dijo Kiba con enojo detrás del rubio – además, si es tuyo, tu eres el responsable

— ¡Ya lo sé! – Naruto solo volvió a agachar la cabeza con miedo – lo siento de verdad Hinata

— No te preocupes Naruto, no fue a propósito y lo bueno es que nadie salió herido – Hinata se recuperó pero aún se sentía triste – supongo que tendré que ir a pie en mi viaje

— Te prometo que te la pagare, de veras – Naruto se puso de pie, levantando su puño hacia su amiga – yo nunca rompo mis promesas

— Bueno, ya quedando eso arreglado, debemos continuar con nuestra búsqueda – Kiba miro hacia los arboles donde estaban algunos Pidgey

— Un Pidgey es muy común, tal vez… ¡ese de haya!

Los tres vieron a un pequeño grupo de Starly posados por una rama. Naruto saco su Pokedex y busco información sobre los pequeños Pokemon

— **STARLY, el Pokemon estornino –** el Pokedex hablaba con una voz robótica masculina – **su pequeño tamaño los hace débiles en combate, por lo que suelen vivir en grupos para protegerse entre ellos. Si el grupo crece demasiado, lucharan entre ellos por la comida**

— Los Starly son difíciles de capturar – Kiba se sentó en el suelo con molestia – además, después de todo los intentos fallidos de hoy, preferiría solo quedarme con Akamaru por el momento

— Kurama y yo somos muy fuertes, de veras. Pero necesito hacer un equipo más fuerte y con más Pokemon. Además, no muchos tienen un Starly en su equipo, ¡hagámoslo Kurama!

Naruto y su Pokemon se acercaron al árbol, donde los tres Starly sobre este los miraron curiosos.

— ¡Kurama, usa **Lanzallamas**! – el Pokemon obedeció a Naruto y lanzo una potente llamarada, pero los tres Pokemon salieron volando - ¡No los dejes escapar, usa **Placaje**!

El pequeño zorrito logro taclear a uno de los Starly, pero los otros dos al ver lo que ocurría, se lanzaron sobre el Pokemon de fuego y lo llenaron de **Picotazos** y luego se fueron.

— ¡Oigan, eso no se vale! – Naruto se acercó a proteger a su Pokemon, el cual se levantó enojado – usa de nuevo **Lanzallamas**

Kurama se sacudió la cabeza con enojo por el ataque y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, pero solo soltó una pequeña chispa de fuego y luego empezó a toser, mientras que los Starly volaron para escapar. Kiba había observado todo y solo se burlaba junto a su Growlithe, pero Hinata se veía preocupada.

— ¿Pero qué paso Kurama? – Naruto vio cómo su Pokemon intentaba exhalar fuego, pero era en vano

— ¡Pero que tonto!

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso Kiba?

— Naruto, ¿Cuántas veces has usado el **Lanzallamas** de Kurama? – pregunto la oji perla a su amigo

— Pues varias veces mientras Kiba y yo entrenábamos. Tal vez unas 10 o 15 veces

— Naruto, un Pokemon no puede hacer mucho uso de una técnica muy poderosa, cuando ni siquiera la controla del todo

— ¿Es en serio?

— Así es Naruto – Hinata saco un pequeño librito de su mochila y le mostro una página al rubio – en esta guía de entrenadores, dice que usar una técnica en exceso, podría lastimar a tu Pokemon o incluso hacer que desee no volver a usar esa técnica de nuevo

— Oh rayos, lo siento Kurama – Naruto acaricio a su Pokemon que acepto su disculpa – supongo que tendremos que detenernos por hoy e intentarlo mañana

— Si te retrasas más tiempo, Sasuke o cualquier otro entrenador se te adelantara – Kiba recogía sus cosas con tranquilidad – si no capturas a un Pokemon hoy, seria desperdicio de tiempo valioso en tu viaje

— ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? – Naruto se sentó en el suelo mientras pensaba con mucho esfuerzo al lado de su Pokemon

— _Naruto_ – Hinata no pudo evitar reír al recordar lo persistente que era su amigo, hasta que se le ocurrió algo – Naruto, yo podría ayudarte

— ¡¿De veras Hinata?! – el rubio se levantó de golpe tomando las manos de la peli azul con emoción

— Ahora le deberás dos favores

— ¡Ya no me lo recuerdes! – Naruto se apeno de nuevo por la burla de Kiba

Unos minutos después, los tres chicos estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos mientras que delante de ellos sobre un tronco estaba un plato con algunas bayas de varios tonos y sabores que puso Hinata, los cuales había llevado consigo en su viaje.

— Estas bayas en particular son las favoritas de los Pokemon voladores – hablo Hinata en voz baja junto a sus amigos – son las que suelen comer en los campos de mi hogar. Traje varios pues a Buneary le gustan también

— Sí que eres muy lista Hinata, de veras

— Gra-gracias Naruto – la oji perla se sonrojo al recibir un halago de su amigo

— Oigan, miren allá

Kiba señalo como sobre el plato se posaba un Starly que parecía ser muy listo pues se encontraba solo sin que alguien le detuviera. Empezó a picotear las bayas mientras las comía con alegría.

— Muy bien, es nuestra oportunidad – Naruto se preparó para salir junto a Kurama, pero Hinata le detuvo

— Recuerda Naruto, ya no puedes usar **Lanzallamas** o Kurama terminara lastimado

— Descuida Hinata, tendré cuidado – el rubio y su Pokemon salieron a toda prisa y encararon a ese Starly - ¡Kurama, usa **Placaje**!

El zorro Pokemon logro golpear a Starly, pero este rápidamente se recuperó y empezó a utilizar **Picotazo** para defenderse. Kurama seguía moviéndose ágilmente para evitar los ataques de su contrincante, lo que hizo que Naruto recordara otra técnica que conocía su Pokemon.

— Kurama, utiliza **Ataque Rápido** – al momento de decirlo, el pequeño zorrito de fuego dio un salto muy rápido y logro golpear con fuerza y velocidad a Starly

— ¡Es tu oportunidad! – grito Kiba hacia Naruto

— Muy bien – Naruto saco una pokeball y la hizo crecer para lanzarla - ¡Pokeball, ve!

La esfera de rojo y blanco golpeo la cabeza de Starly, para después ser atrapado en un destello rojo y capturado dentro de la pokeball. Los tres chicos vieron con nervios como la esfera se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, a veces lento y a veces con rapidez, hasta que por fin se detuvo y el centro de la pokeball lanzo un mini destello rojo y luego la pequeña luz se apagó y dejo de moverse.

— ¡Si, lo logre! – Naruto tomo la Pokeball con emoción mientras Kurama se le unía - ¡Capture a un Starly, de veras!

— No está mal Naruto, tu primera captura – Kiba sonrió ante el logro de su amigo mientras Growlithe se unía a la celebración

— Lo lograste Naruto, felicidades… - Hinata iba a decir más, pero Naruto la abrazo con fuerza mientras la levantaba con emoción

— Todo gracias a ti Hinata, sí que eres la mejor, de veras

La oji perla no pudo más que ruborizarse ante la muestra de cariño de su querido amigo, aunque por un momento sentía que se desmayaría por como este le abrazaba con fuerza. Llego el atardecer y los tres chicos decidieron acampar en el bosque y continuar con su viaje al amanecer. Kiba preparo la fogata mientras Naruto traía agua y una olla para hervirla, mientras Hinata buscaba algunas bayas y frutos del bosque que pudiera comer juntos. Ya que la noche cubrió por completo el bosque, los tres entrenadores estaban sentados delante de la fogata con sus Pokemon a su lado. Naruto había sacado de su pokeball a Starly para que se integrara más al equipo, el cual parecía aceptar de buena forma a su nuevo entrenador y rápidamente entablo amistad con Kurama, Bunny y Akamaru.

— No puedo creer que todo lo que llevas es Ramen – Kiba miraba la mochila de Naruto repleta de algunos vasos de Ramen instantáneo

— Bueno, yo sin Ramen no puedo vivir, de veras – Naruto solo sonrió terminando su tercer envase con orgullo – aunque no se compara al que prepara mi mama

— ¿Y qué hay del Ramen Ichiraku que se encuentra en Isla Canela?

— Me muero por ir a esa Isla para probarlo, de veras

— La Isla Canela es un destino lejano Naruto – dijo Hinata mientras comía un Rol de Canela con calma – y ahí se encuentra uno de los Gimnasios de la Liga Kanto

— Es uno de mis destinos en mi viaje. ¿Y tú a donde iras Hinata?

— Bueno, yo quiero participar en los Festivales de Talento Pokemon – la chica juntaba sus dedos índice con nervios – ese es mi sueño

— Los eh visto en la tele, mi mama decía que le gustaba participar – recordó Naruto con una risita – aunque dijo que su "Eterna Rival" le robo la victoria en todos los concursos

— Creo que se refiere a mi madre – Hinata acompaño la risita de Naruto con pena – ella fue una gran coordinadora y yo quiero ser igual que ella

— Es un camino difícil por lo que se – Kiba terminaba de comer un pedazo de carne junto a su Pokemon – se necesita mucha confianza para ello y no creo que la tengas Hinata. Siempre te apenabas en las exhibiciones de la guardería

— Bu-bueno, es verdad…

— Oye, déjala Kiba – Naruto defendió a la peli azul con seriedad – es su sueño y sé que lo cumplirá. Solo necesita dar todo y no rendirse. Mi camino como entrenador Pokemon también será difícil, pero si afronto el reto, nadie me ganara, de veras

— Gracias Naruto

— Bueno, no lo decía para desanimar a Hinata, pero quería que comprendiera la realidad de esos concursos

— Ella estará bien – Naruto se puso de pie y también hizo que Hinata le acompañara – estás viendo delante tuyo al futuro Campeón del Alto Mando y a la Reina de los Festivales de Kanto, de veras

— ¿De verdad crees que pueda hacerlo Naruto?

— Por supuesto Hinata, solo ten confianza en ti misma, de veras

La oji perla vio con sorpresa la sonrisa que le regalaba Naruto que le brindaba fuerzas. Eso la hizo sentir feliz, pero a la vez nerviosa. Esa noche, Naruto y Kiba durmieron dentro de sus bolsas de dormir junto a sus Pokemon, mientras Hinata se encontraba dentro de una tienda de campaña con Buneary a su lado, usando un pijama de color lavanda. Pero la chica se sentía nerviosa y no podía dormir. Tenía un sueño, pero al estar ahí, fuera de casa, sola y a punto de emprender un viaje lleno de desafíos, sintió que la confianza de hace unas horas se desvanecía poco a poco. Ella lo sabía, era tímida frente a los demás, pero en su mente, le gustaba imaginarse frente a un gran escenario, participar junto a Bunny y a otros Pokemon y demostrar lo talentosa que era. ¿Pero cómo lo haría si era muy tímida? Con esos pensamientos, salió de su tienda mientras Buneary le siguió en silencio y preocupada. La chica se alejó un poco y llego a un claro del bosque desde el cual se podía apreciar el bello cielo estrellado. Cerro los ojos un momento para sentir el viento soplar en el bosque, lo que le ayudo a calmar sus nervios un poco.

— Bunny, ¿Crees que pueda ser una Coordinadora Pokemon como mi madre? – Hinata vio cómo su Pokemon salto sobre ella para abrazarla con cariño – gracias Bunny, te lo agradezco. Yo, me siento asustada… pero Naruto me animo. Ojala fuera como él. Tener la confianza y la fuerza para cumplir mi sueño

— **_Yo puedo ayudarte con eso_**

Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar una voz en su cabeza. Miro a todos lados y vio como un brillo aparecía desde el cielo que ilumino todo el lugar. La chica y Bunny se sorprendieron al ver como una esfera de luz las rodeaba mientras soltaba chispas por todas partes. La esfera se posó en frente de Hinata y desapareció el brillo revelando ser Jirachi, el cual sonrió al ver a Hinata.

— Jirachi, el Pokemon de los deseos – Hinata y Bunny no podían creer lo que veían

— **_Eres una chica con un corazón puro_** – Jirachi hablaba telepáticamente con la chica mientras la rodeaba – **_escuche tu deseo, y aunque me gustaría cumplirlo no puedo hacerlo_**

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es malo?

— **_No pequeña_** – Jirachi sonrió mientras abrazaba a Hinata – **_lo que quieres ya está dentro de ti. Solo tienes que esforzarte. Yo te apoyare desde las estrellas_**

— Gracias Jirachi, te prometo esforzarme – Hinata la abrazo con cariño al igual que Buneary - ¿Te volveré a ver?

— **_Algún día, te lo prometo_**

Jirachi volvió a rodear a Hinata y a Buneary, para después elevarse al cielo y desaparecer en un destello similar al de una estrella, dejando a la chica feliz y decidida a cumplir con su sueño sin importar la adversidad. A la mañana siguiente, después de que los tres chicos habían desayunado y recogido sus pertenencias, llegaron a la salida del bosque, viendo a lo lejos Ciudad Verde. Hinata había decidido no contarles a sus amigos sobre su encuentro con Jirachi, después de todo, ese deseo era suyo y no era necesario revelarlo con alguien más.

— Bueno, yo tengo que irme por otro lado – las palabras de Kiba sorprendieron a Naruto y Hinata

— Creí que nos acompañarías hasta el centro de la ciudad Kiba – pregunto Naruto confundido

— Sí, pero Shino me dijo que hoy saldría de casa y le prometí viajar con el mientras buscábamos Pokemon bicho por el Bosque Verde. Encontrarme con ustedes solo me ayudo a prepárame un poco más para mi viaje

— Entonces, nos veremos pronto Kiba, te voy a extrañar Akamaru – Hinata se arrodillo para acariciar por última vez al compañero de Kiba, mientras Kurama y Bunny también lo hacían

— Naruto, la próxima vez nos enfrentaremos en una batalla. Más te vale llegar al Campeonato de la Liga Pokemon

— Descuida Kiba, te prometo que estaré ahí para derrotarte con mis Pokemon, de veras – el rubio choco su puño con el peli castaño, el cual le mostro una sonrisa colmilluda

— Bueno, nos veremos – Kiba y Growlithe empezaron a alejarse, despidiéndose de su amigo por el momento

— Naruto, ¿Tu seguirás solo también? – la pregunta de la peli azul sorprendió a Naruto, el cual solo soltó una risita

— Ese era mi plan, pero no puedo – Hinata no comprendió las palabras de Naruto – después de lo que le hice a tu bicicleta, no me sentiría bien dejándote viajar sola

— No Naruto, no tienes que hacerlo por eso si no quieres…

— No es eso Hinata – Naruto la miro con seriedad mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro – después de pasar todo el día con Kiba y contigo, me di cuenta que viajar solo sería aburrido y triste. Así que me gustaría viajar contigo, al menos hasta que pueda pagarte una nueva bici. Pero si no quieres…

— Naruto – Hinata sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo para después tomar su mano con cariño - ¿Qué te parece esto? Viajemos juntos para cumplir nuestros sueños. Así nos apoyaremos mutuamente: tu energía y optimismo…

— Y tu inteligencia para enfrentar cualquier situación – Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata con fuerza y empezó a correr con rumbo a la ciudad - ¡Andando Hinata, debemos cumplir nuestros sueños, de veras!

— ¡Sí, claro que sí!

Siendo seguidos por sus Pokemon, Naruto y Hinata se adentraron en la ciudad dispuestos a dar el primer paso para cumplir sus sueños.

 **Su viaje juntos por la región de Kanto acababa de comenzar…**

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Saludos amigos y lectores.

Un nuevo capitulo de este fic, el cual deseo continuar hasta el final.

Si algunos lo notaron, cada capitulo sera como un episodio de la serie, aunque no quiero llevarlo al extremo como de adaptar un opening con los personajes de Naruto (Me disculpo si el comentario ofendio a quien ha hecho eso T_T )

Ahora bien, el primero pokemon de Hinata es Buneary, algo que ya habia planeado, pero si se dieron cuenta a la oji perla se le dara a elegir otro pokemon inicial. Pero antes de escribirlo en el siguiente cap, me gustaria escuchar sus opiniones sobre cual elegir. Aclaro, que no quiero que la seleccion sea de regiones despues de Jotho, porque eso seria mucho despues.

Esto tambien significa que no habra, en total o muchos, pokemon de Alola. Tal vez uno o dos de Kalos. Aunque algunos me recomendaron poner a Littlen como el inicial de Sasuke, pero si se lo llego a dar, seria como un pokemon que consigue despues. Pero eso lo planteare despues.

En fin, para Hinata ya decidi cual darle, pero me gustaria sus opciones y porque creen que le convenga esa eleccion:

\- Bulbasaur

\- Charmander

\- Squirttle

\- Chikorita

\- Cyndaquil

\- Totodile

En fin, gracias de nuevo por su apoyo. Pronto nuevas actualizaciones de mis otros trabajos, los cuales tambien deseo que sigan apoyando. Si desean algun pedido de historia, comentenlo y vere que puedo hacer.

Y no olviden apoyar nuestra campaña: "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"

Gracias de nuevo, y que tengan un buen dia


	3. 2- Una meta dificil, pero no imposible

**Pokemon:**

 **Fox Spirit / Bunny Heart**

 **Capitulo 2: Una meta difícil, pero no imposible**

Ciudad Verde siempre fue reconocida como el punto de partida de todo entrenador o coordinadora Pokemon en la región de Kanto. A pesar de ser un pequeño pueblo, tenia lo necesario para equipar a los jóvenes que estaban por emprender sus metas. Era irónico pensar que era tanto un punto de partida, como un punto de conclusión, pues ahí se encontraba el famoso gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, pero sus puertas solo se abrían para aquellos que conseguían las 7 medallas de los demás gimnasios en la región. Y de ahí, el camino continuaba a la Meseta Añil, donde se realizaba el campeonato del Alto Mando. Solo un entrenador se ganaba el derecho a desafiar a los mejores entrenadores de Kanto, y ese merito era el sueño de Naruto. Aunque claro, también estaba el Gran Festival de Talento Pokemon el cual se celebraba en el mismo lugar, el cual era el sueño de Hinata. Pero primero era dar el primer paso, registrándose en la Liga Pokemon y en el Rally de Concursos Pokemon.

Naruto y Hinata habían llegado al Centro Pokemon para llamar a sus casas para decirles que se encontraban bien, y ya que había confianza entre sus familias, decidieron hacer una llamada conjunta a sus respectivas madres. Cabe resaltar, que fue una pésima idea, sobre todo para Naruto.

— _¡Naruto Uzumaki, pequeño cabeza dura!_ – gritaba Kushina desde la pantalla de su hogar - _¡¿Cómo pudiste quemar la bicicleta de la pequeña Hinata?!_

— _Relájate Kushina, no es para tanto_ – hablaba Hana con calma intentando calmar a su amiga y ex rival – _lo bueno es que ahora están juntos. Además Naruto prometió acompañar a Hinata_

— _Si, tienes razón_ – Kushina se calmo ante su amiga, pero volvió a ponerse ruda con su hijo - _¡Mas te vale que te quedes al lado de Hinata y la cuides jovencito, en serio!_

— Ya lo se mamá, no tienes por qué repetírmelo – Naruto solo se mostraba entre asustado y preocupado por la ira de su madre – sabes que yo no rompo mis promesas, de veras

— _Te la encargo mucho Naruto –_ Hana sonrió hacia el rubio para después ver a su hija – _tu padre me dijo que Ko ya se dirige al Centro Pokemon. Te entregara a tu nuevo Pokemon_

— Gracias madre, lo buscare después de esto. También debemos registrarnos para el Gran Festival y la Liga Pokemon

— Es verdad, casi lo olvido – Naruto rio un poco al haber olvidado ese detalle

— _Eres un caso Naruto –_ Kushina se palmeo la frente con pesar – _Hinata, por favor cuida de mi hijo, te lo encargo mucho_

— No se preocupe señorita Kushina, los dos nos apoyaremos

— _Si no fuera porque no estoy ahí, apretaría esas pequeñas mejillas tuyas con cariño_ – las palabras de Kushina hicieron que Hinata se apenara mucho

— _Tengan cuidado en su viaje chicos_ – Hana se despedía junto a Kushina _– y sean buenos niños por favor_

Por suerte para Hinata, Naruto no había entendido esa última expresión por parte de su madre, así que solo se despidieron por el momento. Unos minutos después Ko llego al Centro Pokemon con una bata de laboratorio y un maletín en sus manos.

— Buenos días señorita Hinata, me da gusto verla – hablo Ko con tranquilidad – veo que esta bien acompañada

— Puede apostarlo, de veras. ¿Tiene los Pokemon que escogerá Hinata?

— Así es – Ko alzo su maletín y lo abrió, revelando tres pokeball – señorita, debe escoger uno de los tres Pokemon. A petición de su padre, estos Pokemon viene de la región de Jotho

— ¡¿De Jotho?! – Naruto se sorprendió al descubrir eso – eso significa…

— Debe escoger entre uno de estos Pokemon – Ko alzo el maletín frente a Hinata para que escogiera el que quisiera – Totodile, del tipo agua; Cyndaquil del tipo fuego; o Chikorita del tipo planta

— Yo escogeré… - Hinata miro de reojo a su amigo, el cual le sonrió para subir su confianza – me quedare con este

La chica tomo la pokeball al final y libero al Pokemon, revelando ser un Chikorita que agito la hojita en su cabeza con emoción al verse fuera de su pokeball. Una vez que el Pokemon apareció, Naruto saco su Pokedex para identificarlo.

— **Chikorita, el Pokemon hoja. Chikorita libera una fragancia dulce y relajante al agitar la hoja de su cabeza. Le gusta mucho disfrutar de los baños de sol**

— Hola Chikorita – Hinata se arrodillo frente a la Pokemon que la miro curiosa – me llamo Hinata, espero que podamos ser buenas amigas

La Pokemon de planta le sonrió con emoción y luego salto a sus brazos, aceptando su amistad, mientras Bunny y Kurama le saludaban mientras le daban la bienvenida al equipo.

— Bueno, aquí termina mi labor – hablo Ko cerrando el maletín – le deseo lo mejor en su viaje señorita. Joven Naruto, mi petición es que cuide a la señorita por favor

— Descuide, eso hare…

— Y por parte del Señor Hiashi – Ko se acercó al rubio aprovechando la distracción de Hinata – dice que: "No lastime a su hija"

— S-sí, no se preocupe – el rubio no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al escuchar el tono serio del sujeto

— Bueno, me retiro – Ko se despidió por última vez y salió del Centro Pokemon

— ¿Qué te dijo Naruto? – pregunto la peli azul sobre la despedida de Ko

— Na-nada, no te preocupes. ¿Qué haremos ahora Hinata?

— Tenemos que ir a la cede de registro aquí en Ciudad Verde – Hinata saco una mini guía que observo con tranquilidad – se encuentra cerca del Gimnasio

— Entonces vallamos – Naruto corrió a la entrada con emoción – ya estoy ansioso por…

Sin darse cuenta, Naruto choco con alguien justo en la entrada, golpeándose mutuamente la cabeza.

— ¡Oye, ten cuidado!

— Yo iba a decirte lo mismo… un momento

Hinata ayudo a Naruto a levantarse y vieron a la segunda víctima del choque. Era una chica de short de mezclilla negro y una blusa deportiva violeta clara de mangas cortas. Tenía una cabellera roja larga con un lado liso y otro alborotado. Usaba zapatillas deportivas y llevaba anteojos que le ayudaban a resaltar sus ojos rojos. Al momento de que los ojos azules del rubio se conectaron con el brillo rojizo de la chica, ambos se sorprendieron.

— ¿Karin? ¿Eres tú?

— No, soy la Diva de la Comedia, claro que soy yo – la chica se sobaba la frente con molestia – sigues siendo un cabeza dura como te recuerdo

— Y tú sigues siendo una niña presumida – Naruto ayudo a su prima a levantarse – no creí verte aquí

— No eres el único que tiene el gusto por el viaje – Karin desvió la vista para ver a la peli azul - ¿Eres tu Hinata? Ha pasado mucho tiempo Hinata – la pelirroja abrazo a la chica con emoción – no te veía desde el campamento en la guardería infantil. Adivinare, ¿Viajan juntos?

— Si, así es

— Valla, no te creí esas mañas Naruto – la sonrisa burlona de Karin puso nerviosa a Hinata y confundido al rubio – eres todo un pervertido

— ¡No lo soy! No sé porque dices eso

— Bueno, ya déjalo así. A ver, salgamos y cuéntenme que hacen aquí

La pelirroja arrastro a los dos jóvenes hacia el exterior del centro Pokemon, sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba desde atrás, una silueta del mismo tamaño que ellos. Unos minutos después, los tres estaban sentados en un pequeño restaurante donde algunos entrenadores y visitantes se detenían a descansar. Naruto había dejado salir a Starly para que comiera junto a Kurama, Bunny y Chikorita.

— Eso me recuerda – Karin saco una pokeball de entre sus cosas – Muchi, sal preciosa

La pelirroja lanzo su pokeball, de la cual salió un Smoochum con un lazo rosa en su cuello, saltando y bailando sobre Karin que la recibió con cariño. Naruto saco su Pokedex para ver los datos de ese Pokemon.

— **Smoochum, el Pokemon besador. Este Pokemon de apariencia dulce y adorable tiene unos labios sensibles que utiliza para besar todo aquello que le sea desconocido. No hay límites para su curiosidad y afecto a los demás**

— Muchi, ve y saluda a tus nuevos amigos – Karin bajo a su Pokemon con los demás que no tardaron en ser besados por el adorable Pokemon, aunque Kurama se vio fastidiado con ese comportamiento

— Es muy adorable – rio Hinata con lo ocurrido

— Ahora, volviendo a la conversación – Karin carraspeo un poco para después darle un zape a su primo - ¡¿Cómo pudiste quemar la bicicleta de Hinata?!

— ¡Ya te dije que fue un accidente! – el rubio se pasó la mano en donde había recibido el golpe – además, acompañare a Hinata para compensar eso y porque no quiero viajar solo

— Claro, viajando con Hinata no te sentirás solo – Karin sonrió de forma burlona viendo como la peli azul se ruborizaba – pero bueno, mientras se cuiden entre si

— ¿Tú también entraras a la Liga Pokemon?

— ¿O a los Concursos Pokemon?

— Ni una ni otra – respondió la pelirroja ajustando sus gafas – soy muy delicada para las batallas Pokemon…

— _¿Delicada ella?_ – pensó Naruto con dolor al recordad el zape recibido

— Y soy demasiado hermosa para los concursos…

— _¿Se puede ser demasiado hermosa?_ – se preguntó mentalmente Hinata con pena

— No, decidí convertirme en Criadora Pokemon – Karin suspiro con pesar al ver que Naruto no comprendía sus palabras – quiero estudiar la naturaleza de los Pokemon para saber cómo cuidarlos y ayudarlos en un momento de peligro

— Valla, eso suena genial – Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar eso – siempre tuviste mucha curiosidad y cariño con los Pokemon

— Eso lo se primito – Karin sonrió de forma presumida – al igual que sé que te convertirás en un gran entrenador Pokemon

— Si, Hinata y yo cumpliremos con nuestros sueños, de veras. ¿No es así Hinata?

— Sí, yo seré una Coordinadora Pokemon…

— Dudo que eso suceda

Hinata se paralizo al escuchar una voz muy familiar detrás de ella. Los tres vieron a un chico un poco más alto que ellos. Usaba una playera blanca debajo de una chaqueta de mangas cortas color café con un grabado de la Familia Hyuga en uno de sus hombros y un gran estampado de pokeball en el centro de la misma. Llevaba un short hasta las rodillas de color negro y tenis deportivos azules. Su cabello era largo y castaño y usaba una banda de color negra de pokeball que cubría su frente.

— Primo Neji – Hinata se levantó para saludar al recién llegado – es bueno verte

— Me da gusto ver que llegaste hasta aquí. Naruto, ha pasado tiempo

— Yo diría que si – Naruto se sorprendió con la llegada del peli castaño – te presento a mi prima, se llama Karin

— Un gusto Neji – saludo Karin con picardía pensando con emoción – _Valla, que guapo es_

— Por lo que veo empezaste tu viaje como habías dicho Hinata. Pero pienso que no debiste hacerlo

— ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – Naruto se enojó al escuchar esas palabras

— Es obvio que no es una meta que Hinata pueda cumplir – las palabras que decía Neji, provocaban tristeza a Hinata – el destino de ella no recae en eso. Su falta de confianza le hará experimentar derrota, vergüenza y sobre todo, deshonor para su familia

— ¡Oye, eso tú no lo sabes! – Naruto se interpuso en su camino con enojo – el destino no rige nuestras vidas. Nosotros lo forjamos y además, yo sé que Hinata podrá cumplir con sus sueños, de veras

— Naruto… - Hinata sintió mucha calidez y felicidad con las palabras de su amigo

— Tú tienes un destino similar al de ella. No tienes las aptitudes para ser un entrenador Pokemon, ni mucho menos la fuerza para desafiar a un líder de gimnasio, solo serias abatido por ellos

— ¡¿Eso crees?! Te probare que te equivocas – Naruto levanto su pokeball mientras que Kurama gruñía a su lado en señal de desafío

— Te arrepentirás de tu decisión

Unos minutos después, el grupo se encontraba en una arena de pelea afuera del Centro Pokemon. Por un lado estaba Neji con los brazos cruzados y manteniéndose serio, mientras Naruto y Kurama estaban del otro lado, listos para la pelea. Karin estaba como réferi en medio del lugar, mientras Hinata se encontraba sentada en una banca con Chikorita y Bunny a su lado, pero la chica estaba preocupada por lo que ocurriría en la batalla.

— Te probare que el destino no me dirige. Te ganare en esta batalla, de veraz

— Al final, fracasaras. No estas destinado a ser un Maestro Pokemon

— _¿Por qué los más guapos son tan malos?_ – pensó Karin con pesar para proseguir con la pelea – será un combate de uno contra uno

— Solo necesito uno para ganar – Neji saco una pokeball listo para su combate - ¡Adelante Riolu!

De la pokeball salió un pequeño Riolu listo para el combate. Pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que se trataba de uno Shiny, con un pelaje dorado en lugar de azul como uno normal. Naruto saco su Pokedex, admitiendo que se sentía emocionado por ver un Pokemon así por primera en su vida.

— **Riolu, el Pokemon emanente. Al sentirse triste o asustado, Riolu desprende un aura fuerte con la que avisa a sus aliados del peligro. Tiene la habilidad de ver el aura de quienes le rodean para identificar a nuevos amigos o para alejarse de sus enemigos**

— Este es mi primer Pokemon, con el cual tengo un vínculo muy poderoso – hablo Neji con orgullo – no puedes vencer nuestro trabajo en equipo

— Yo te demostrare algo de vínculos verdaderos. ¡Vamos Kurama!

El pequeño zorrito salto al campo mientras miraba de forma desafiante a su contrincante, una mirada que Riolu le devolvió, pero con superioridad, cosa que enfureció al zorrito.

— ¡Si ya están listos, comiencen! – grito Karin alzando sus brazos para que empiece la pelea

— ¡Kurama, usa **Ascuas**! – el pequeño zorrito lanzo varias chispas de fuego con gran velocidad

— ¡Esquívalas Riolu! – en un parpadeo, el Pokemon desapareció y esquivo el ataque de Kurama - ¡Ahora usa **Ataque rápido!**

El pequeño Pokemon se desplazó a gran velocidad y logro taclear a Kurama con fuerza, lanzándolo al suelo adolorido. Naruto no podía creer que ese Riolu fuera así de rápido.

— Kurama, ¿Te encuentras bien amigo? – el rubio se vio un poco tranquilo al ver como su Pokemon se levantaba con ánimos de continuar con la pelea – muy bien, hagámoslo de nuevo, ¡Kurama, usa **Lanzallamas**!

Riolu fue cubierto por la potente llamarada, dejando sorprendido a Neji, pero esa impresión desapareció al ver a su Pokemon totalmente recuperado. Además se agregaba el ver como el pequeño Vulpix aún no podía controlar del todo esa técnica.

— Esto se termina aquí. ¡Riolu, usa **Palmeo**!

Al escuchar la orden de su entrenador, Riolu cerro sus ojos y en un rápido movimiento golpeo a Kurama con su palma extendida. La fuerza del ataque fue tal que logro lanzar lejos a Kurama, justo debajo de los pies de Naruto, el cual veía incrédulo el resultado de la pelea.

— Vulpix ya no puede pelear, el ganador es Riolu – dijo Karin por preocupación mientras miraba el semblante triste de su primo

— Kurama… - Naruto se puso de rodillas para cargar a su Pokemon el cual lo miraba con tristeza

— ¿Entiendes ahora tu lugar? – Neji camino junto a su Riolu para mirar debajo suyo a Naruto – tu destino es ser un perdedor. Nunca llegaras a la grandeza, porque siempre perderás. Mejor quédate dentro del pozo de la derrota y evítate una vergüenza mayor

Neji camino dándole la espalda mientras veía como Hinata bajaba la mirada con tristeza. Naruto había sido derrotado por defenderla, se sentía muy mal.

— Te equivocas Neji… - el mencionado se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Naruto mientras Hinata se sorprendía al ver al rubio levantarse – lo que dices está mal

— Tu derrota habla por sí sola. Eres un fracasado

— Si, perdí. Pero una batalla no decide mi camino. Mucho menos el fin de mi sueño

— Naruto… - Hinata se sorprendió por las palabras del rubio

— Todo entrenador tiene que perder alguna vez, pero se puede aprender más de una derrota que de una victoria. Y eso es exactamente lo que hare. Y te garantizo que aprendí mucho de esta experiencia. La próxima vez que te enfrente, te ganare, de veras

— Yo lo dudo – Neji solo lo miro con enojo y luego se marcho

Naruto solo suspiro con pesar y se decidió a tomar sus cosas y dirigirse al Centro Pokemon en compañía de las chicas. Ya casi siendo el atardecer, Naruto recibía a Kurama y a Starly por parte de la Enfermera del Centro Pokemon, totalmente recuperados.

— Me alegro de que te encuentres bien Kurama, de veras – el rubio recibió una afirmación de su Pokemon con alegría

— Naruto – Hinata se acercó al chico con una sonrisa – gracias, por defenderme de mi primo

— No fue nada Hinata, recuerda que somos amigos y nos apoyamos entre sí. Aunque si me siento mal por haber perdido

— Eso paso porque te confiaste – dijo Karin con burla – si hubieras usado a Starly, tal vez le hubieras ganado

— No importa eso, aun siendo un fracasado, defender a mis amigos es lo más importante

— Tal vez así lo parezca, pero eso no me importa Naruto – Hinata se acercó al rubio y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla – eres mi orgulloso fracasado

— Gra-gracias Hinata, no fue nada – el chico le dedico una sonrisa zorruna un poco nervioso a la chica mientras ambos se ruborizaban – ambos lo somos, pero seremos los mejores al final

— Que tiernos y melosos se ven…

— ¡Señorita Hinata!

En eso, las palabras de Karin son interrumpidas por Ko que se veía muy agitado. Al parecer, al pobre sujeto se le olvido entregarle a la chica su propia Pokedex, de color lavanda y algunas pokeball extras para su viaje. Después de eso, por fin se dirigieron a la Zona de Registro, donde Naruto y Hinata se registraron para el Campeonato Pokemon y el Festival de Talentos.

— Muy bien, aquí tienes jovencito – hablo la encargada entregando algunas cosas a Naruto – en este estuche, podrás guardar tus medallas y te servirán de guía para el campeonato final

— Muchas gracias – agradeció Naruto lo que recibió

— Para ti pequeña, toma esto – Hinata recibió algo similar a Naruto – en ese estuche podrás guardar los Listones de Concursos, con los que podrás participar en el Gran Festival. Solo necesitas 3 para calificar. Y con esta pequeña guía, sabrás donde se realizaran los concursos y sus fechas

— Muchas gracias por esto – respondió Hinata muy animada

— Bueno, les deseo suerte – se despidió la encargada

— Bien, mañana empezara nuestro viaje para alcanzar el éxito, de veras – hablo Naruto con emoción - ¿A dónde deberíamos ir primero?

— Creo que debemos buscar el primer concurso, o tal vez el Gimnasio más cercano – Hinata revisaba su guía con duda

— Ustedes son un caso perdido – dijo Karin con pesar para después reírse – muy bien, es oficial. Los acompañare en su viaje

— ¡¿Lo harás?! – los dos chicos se sorprendieron con esta revelación

— Sí, porque tengo el presentimiento que terminaran perdidos o que Naruto te meterá en problemas Hinata

— ¡Oye, eso me ofende!

— Supongo que un poco de compañía no nos haría mal Naruto – dijo la oji perla con una sonrisa – además, sería malo que Karin viaje sola

— ¡¿Dejarías a tu pobre e inocente prima viajar sola Naruto?! – Karin mostro una mirada de súplica a su primo

— No eres pobre e inocente, de veras

— Pues ahora te aguantas, además en este viaje puede que encuentre mi segundo objetivo

— ¿Segundo objetivo?

— ¡Si, encontrar al chico más guapo del mundo para que sea mi novio!

Mirando con pesar como su nueva compañera reía con locura al revelar su ambición, Naruto y Hinata no podían más que alegrarse por su nueva compañera de viaje. Y aunque el camino parecía difícil, nada los detendría de cumplir sus sueños.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Saludos queridos lectores**

 **Doy gracias por su apoyo en este y en mis otros proyectos.**

 **Para los que son de Mexico, comprenderan que las siguientes dos semanas seran vacaciones para algunos, asi que aprovechare para ponerme al corriente con algunas de mis historias.**

 **Ademas, eh decidido continuar con las historias de:**

 **\- Forajidos de Konoha**

 **\- Digimon Frontier: The Legendary Knigth (Esto lo hago a peticion de un lector que me lo pidio, pero me gustaria contactar con el(ella) para agradecerle por levantar mis animos**

 **Sin mas, espero sus comentarios de este cap y sugerencias para los siguientes capitulos**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**


	4. Aviso

p style="text-align: center;"strongAVISO DE SUSPENSION DE LABORES TEMPORAL/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Saludos a todos. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me llamo Emperor92, pero mi nombre real es Oziel./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Disculpen si les hice creer que esto era una actualizacion, la verdad es muy diferente./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Antes que nada, aclaro que esto no es un final ni nada de eso. Veran, soy de las personas que suelen tropezarse muchas veces en la vida, y pocas son las que me ayudan a aprender algo de ello. Pero aunque mi caminar sea lento, es seguro y preciso. Ademas, tropezar de ves en cuando no es malo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cada tropiezo es un aprendizaje nuevo, que nos permite re-analizar nuestros pasos y caminar en un camino mas seguro, y eso me gusta mucho. Pero recientemente me di cuenta de algo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tuve un tropiezo muy fuerte emocionalmente, mi vida se ha llenado de tantas cosas, buenas y malas y me di cuenta, que aun hay mucho que aprender. Reflexionando sobre mi gusto por la escritura, eh de reconocer que soy pesimo. No lo digo por los pocos reviews, o por los malos. Mucho menos porque mi popularidad no es mucha. Simplemente me di cuenta que aun debo aprender, tanto sobre mi, como de los demas, en especial del publico que se toma la molestia de pasar por mi perfil. Y no es mentira, porque no soy alguien que marque tendencias o deje una marca o huella en los lectores./p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿En verdad se complacer el gusto de los lectores? ¿En que me estoy equivocando? ¿Acaso no tengo talento?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"No busco lastima de otros, no pido a gritos que lean una palabra de mis capitulos, solo pido su sinceridad, para saber si de verdad hago bien las cosas./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Con mucho dolor, debo analizar mis anteriores interrogantes y analizar mi posicion actual. Por lo que pido disculpas por la inactividad que se vera reflejada en mi perfil en mucho tiempo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Cuando volvere a actualizar? No lo se/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Volveras a escribir? No lo se/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Este es un adios? No lo se, pero yo espero que no/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, por tomarse el tiempo de leer este mensaje, que a decir verdad, necesitaba compartir./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mi unica, y humilde peticion, es que visiten a otros escritores amigos mios, a los cuales aprecio y respeto mucho. Porque les puedo asegurar, que su talento es 1000 veces mayor al mio. Ellos tienen una chispa que me atrapa, y yo espero que los atrape a ustedes:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Javipozos/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Regina Alba Blossom/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Pegasister Geishiken/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- OtakuFIRE/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Serpiente Obsidiana/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Ares-sama/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- dante21/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Sebas602/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Hecate Blackmood96/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Mercy Medical angel/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gracias por todo, yo de verdad les deseo lo mejor a todos y cada uno de ustedes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fue un gusto, en verdad, ser parte de sus ratos libres de entretenimiento y ocio. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Emperor92, Oziel, fuera/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¡Paz!/p 


	5. 3- Combate en equipo en el Bosque Verde

**Pokemon:**

 **Fox Spirit / Bunny Heart**

 **Capítulo 3: Combate en equipo en el Bosque Verde**

El bosque verde, un extenso camino cubierto de árboles rodeados por una hilera de montañas rocosas. Este era uno de los primeros lugares que solían recorrer los jóvenes entrenadores en su camino para ser campeones, un lugar donde se podían atrapar diversos Pokemon o mejorar sus habilidades y ganar experiencia. En toda la zona se podían encontrar diferentes tipos de Pokemon, desde los tipo planta, algunos voladores, incluso algunos de tipo de tierra o normales. Pero había unos en específico que dominaban la zona por completo.

— ¡Kyaaaa, Bichos! – el grito de Karin se escuchó en todo el bosque Verde - ¡Odio los bichos!

La joven peli roja se encontraba agachada cubriendo su cabeza muy asustada al ver un pequeño Weedle que se atravesó en su camino, el cual fue alejado por Hinata que le dio algo para comer.

— Ya puedes relajarte Karin, ya se fue – le dijo la oji perla a su amiga

— ¿De verdad? – Karin se puso de pie recuperando la calma – sabía que debía comprar un repelente para el viaje

— Si usas uno no podrás atrapar más Pokemon – hablo Naruto con pesar viendo a su alrededor – aquí hay muchas opciones para capturar Pokemon, ¿Cuál debería atrapar?

— Ya hablamos de eso Naruto, no puedes atrapar a todo Pokemon que se atraviese en el camino, sobre todo los… bichos

— Ella tiene razón Naruto, debes capturar Pokemon que complementen tu equipo

— Mi equipo – el rubio miro a Kurama que le veía con atención – ya tengo uno de tipo fuego y ahora a Starly, el cual es un tipo volador, así que… ¡Ya se, atrapare a uno de tipo Dragón, de veras!

— Típico de ti – Karin se palmeo la frente para sacar una guía de entre sus cosas – se supone que debes prepararte para el primer Gimnasio Pokemon que enfrentaras al llegar a Ciudad Plateada

— Tienes razón, así que…

— No me imagino que hubiera pasado si no les acompañaba. El Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada utiliza Pokemon de tipo roca

— Eso significa que necesitas Pokemon que tengan ventajas contra ellos – Hinata continuo la idea de la pelirroja – esos son tipo planta, lucha, agua o acero

— Espera, no tengo ninguno de ese tipo – Naruto se mostró nervioso al escuchar eso

— Y lo que es peor, tienes una gran desventaja con tus Pokemon actuales. Starly es un volador y son débiles al tipo roca, mientras que los ataques de fuego no son tan efectivos

— ¡Oh rayos! – Naruto se puso de rodillas mientras Kurama negaba con la cabeza - ¡Debo buscar algún Pokemon que me ayude! Pero Kurama es muy fuerte

— Puede que él pueda darte ventaja, ya que es muy rápido, pero necesitas otro Pokemon que te ayude. Aquí podrías encontrar uno del tipo planta o incluso uno tipo agua

— Tienes razón Karin, debo buscar uno con el cual pueda entrenar

— ¡Oigan, miren! – Hinata señalo a lo lejos a un Marill corriendo por el bosque – ese Pokemon era del tipo agua, lo que significa que hay un rio cerca

— ¡Vallamos a encontrar ese rio, de veras!

El grupo corrió hacia el bosque para buscar a ese Pokemon de agua. Unos minutos después, llegaron a una zona despejada del bosque donde se apreciaba que el lugar estaba un poco airado, producto de algunas batallas Pokemon. En eso vieron que unas chicas salían del bosque con tranquilidad, llevando unas bolsas llenas de bayas. Una de ellas de cabellera castaña y corta que terminaba en puntas, llevaba un overol de short con una blusa con estampados de gatos color blanco, usando unas zapatillas de campo; la otra era una chica de piel morena y cabello verde recortado. Usaba un short mezclilla blanco y una blusa corta sobre una blusa de malla. Usaba unas sandalias sencillas y llevaba una red para atrapar Pokemon.

— Creo que ya tenemos suficientes bayas para llevar a Ciudad Celeste – hablo la chica de cabello castaño - ¿Crees que debamos acampar esta noche también Fuu?

— Esta será nuestra última noche en la intemperie. Pero antes debemos volver a Ciudad Verde por el resto de nuestras cosas Tamaki – respondió la peli verde – si vamos a ser grandes cocineras, no podemos olvidar nuestras herramientas de cocina

— Tienes mucha razón, no quiero quedarme atrás

— Disculpen – en eso se acercó a Naruto junto a sus compañeras - ¿Podrían ayudarnos?

— ¡Valla, nuevos entrenadores! – Fuu se emocionó y se acercó al grupo, en específico al rubio – pero tú, no pareces muy fuerte

— ¡Oye, si soy muy fuerte, de veras! – el rubio se alejó un poco incómodo pero listo – me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y pronto seré el nuevo campeón de la Liga Pokemon, de veras

— Disculpen al ruidoso de mi primo – Karin se acercó negando con pesar – mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki

— Y yo soy Hinata Hyuga, es un gusto conocerlas – termino la oji perla con una reverencia

— Yo me llamo Fuu, la más fuerte de este bosque – se presentó la peli verde con emoción

— Y yo soy Tamaki, la más astuta de por aquí – continuo la chica peli castaña

— ¿Ustedes viven por aquí?

— No, somos de Ciudad Verde – respondió Tamaki a la pregunta de Hinata – pero pasamos por aquí para recoger algunas bayas para el Festival de Talento que se celebrara en Ciudad Celeste en unas semanas

— Muchas coordinadoras las usan para hacer Poke cubos para sus Pokemon – continuo Fuu – y ya que aquí es donde se dan los más raros, los recolectamos para llevarlos y venderlos. Aunque también nos gusta preparar licuados y dulces con las bayas, después de todo somos muy buenas en la cocina

— A mí también me gusta la cocina – Hinata se emocionó con la información de Fuu – además, yo quiero ser una Coordinadora Pokemon

— _Que interesante_ – pensó Tamaki con cierta malicia

— Bueno, no queremos interrumpirlas, pero estamos buscando un rio. Debo atrapar un Pokemon que pueda usar en mi próxima batalla

— Si eres un entrenador, vamos a probarte – Fuu sonrió con emoción mientras sacaba una pokeball – yo la verdad no veo que tengas una buena pinta de entrenador, no como los otros

— ¿Los otros? – el grupo se sorprendió con esas palabras

— Si, antes que tu vimos a otros chicos – Tamaki se acercó a sus cosas para tomar una pokeball – y a todos los desafiamos, en equipos e individual. Todos fueron muy fuertes.

— Uno de ellos se llamaba Sasuke, sus Pokemon sí que eran fuertes y despiadados – Fuu recordaba con orgullo sus derrotas – y el otro chico llamado Neji, ni siquiera logre darle pelea

— ¿Sasuke y Neji ya pasaron por aquí? – Naruto se enojó un poco, en especial al recordar su derrota con Neji

— Aunque me divertí más al luchar contra Kiba y su amigo Shino – hablo Tamaki con una risita – el sí que era fuerte y muy divertido

— Lo dices porque te gusto – Fuu se rio de su amiga, al igual que Hinata al recordar a su amigo

— ¡No es verdad! – la peli castaña se ruborizo con las palabras de su amiga

— Yo puedo luchar con las dos, pero primero quisiera atrapar un Pokemon en ese rio, de veras

— Antes tendrás que probarnos si eres un hábil entrenador que se merezca un Pokemon de ese lugar – Fuu levanto su pokeball para lanzarla - ¡Sal Heracross!

En el lugar apareció un energético Heracross el cual se elevó un poco y luego cayó al centro del lugar agitando sus brazos. Karin no pudo evitar tener escalofríos al ver al Pokemon, mientras Naruto sacaba su Pokedex.

— **Heracross, el Pokemon del cuerno. Los Heracross viajan en grupo buscando savia dulce de los árboles para alimentarse y protegerlo de otros Pokemon. Su cuerpo es tan resistente como el acero y son tan fuertes que pueden voltear enormes rocas con sus largos cuernos.**

— ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser bichos?! – Karin se ocultaba detrás de un árbol muy nerviosa

— Muy bien, te derrotare a ti y a tu Pokemon, de veras

— No tan rápido – Tamaki alzo su pokeball con una risita – pero debes saber que nosotras luchamos en equipo. ¡Ven aquí Skitty!

En el lugar apareció un bonito Skitty que lucía un lindo listón en su cuello con el cual resalto su lindura. Hinata y Karin no pudieron evitar sentirse emocionadas al ver a tan lindo Pokemon. La oji perla saco su Pokedex para ver la información del recién aparecido.

— **Skitty, el Pokemon gatito lindo. Al agitar su cola, puede perseguirla con emoción hasta poder abrazarla. Son muy populares en las ciudades debido al encanto que desbordan fácilmente con su ternura y belleza**

— Si quieres que te digamos donde está el rio, debes vencernos en una batalla en equipo – hablo Fuu – así que prepárate

— En ese caso, que Karin luche con Naruto – dijo Hinata con nervios

— Lo siento, pero tu lucharas – hablo Tamaki apuntando a la peli azul – si quieres ser coordinadora Pokemon, debes estar lista, porque yo también quiero ser una muy talentosa

— Creo que debes hacerlo Hinata – las palabras de Karin sorprendieron a la chica – si yo intento pelear contra ese Pokemon bicho, me pondría nerviosa y no me concentraría

— ¡Vamos Hinata, demostremos nuestra habilidad juntos, de veras! – el rubio le sonrió a su amiga que afirmo con decisión

— De acuerdo, te ayudare Naruto

— En ese caso, si vamos a luchar contra esos Pokemon – Naruto vio a Heracross y pensó rápidamente en Kurama – tendré ventaja contra el…

— Espera Naruto – Hinata miraba al Skitty con sospecha – si eliges a Kurama, no podrá pelear por el **Encanto Natural** de Skitty

— Los Pokemon macho quedan cautivados por Skitty y se niegan a pelear en su contra – continuo Karin con seriedad – necesitas usar otro Pokemon

— En ese caso – Naruto vio la pokeball de Starly y recordó algo que le comento su prima – dijiste que Starly es una hembra por el contorno de sus alas

— Esa sería una buena elección y además tendrías velocidad y ventaja

— En ese caso, tendrás que esperar Kurama – el pequeño Pokemon le dio la razón a su entrenador y lo espero por detrás - ¡Vamos Starly!

— Ya era hora – Fuu vio con emoción al Pokemon que escogió el rubio

— Y yo luchare con Bunny – Hinata llamo a su Pokemon que dio un salto al frente – esta será nuestra primera batalla, voy a esforzarme

Unos minutos después, ambos equipos estaban listos para pelear, mientas Karin estaba en medio con Kurama a su lado para dirigir la pelea.

— ¡Este será un combate de equipos! ¡Heracross y Skitty contra Bunny y Starly! – anuncio Karin - ¡¿Listos?! ¡Comiencen!

— ¡Skitty, usa **Velocidad**! **–** el Pokemon de Tamaki agito su cola y rápidamente varias estrellas brillantes salieron disparadas hacia sus contrincantes

— ¡Starly vuela alto! – la nube de polvo que se creó permitió al Pokemon desaparecer rápidamente - ¡Ahora usa **Ataque ala…!**

— ¡Heracross, utiliza **Cornada!** – sin esperarlo, el Pokemon bicho voló a gran velocidad contra Starly para golpearlo con fuerza

— ¡Bunny, usa **Rebote**! – la orden de Hinata permitió golpear a Heracross justo a tiempo para detener su anterior ataque

— Voy a separarlos, ¡Skitty usa **Doble Bofetón** contra Buneary!

Rápidamente el pequeño gatito se lanzó contra Bunny, recibiendo los golpes, logrando que Heracross se recuperara del anterior golpe, pero Starly aún seguía en movimiento y tacleo en el aire a su rival bicho, haciendo que regresara al suelo, pero no parecía nada cansado ni lastimado.

— Tu Starly fue muy rápido y fuerte, como para mandar al suelo a mi Heracross – Fuu rio con emoción mientras miraba al pequeño pajarito en el cielo – pero esto apenas empieza, ¡Heracross, vuela de nuevo y utiliza **Golpe Karate**!

— ¡Skitty, utiliza **Ventisca**! – ordeno Tamaki

Hinata noto la estrategia creada por las chicas, pero se detuvo al ver como los movimientos de Skitty eran elegantes, tanto al atacar como para moverse. La ventisca logro ralentizar el vuelo de Starly, quien no pudo defenderse del golpe de Heracross. Naruto se preocupó por el combo, pero vio como Bunny rápidamente lo atrapaba en el aire con un gran rebote para evitar que cayera con fuerza al suelo.

— Naruto, no voy a dejar que pierdas – dijo la oji perla con determinación en sus ojos – yo quiero ayudarte

— Gracias Hinata – el rubio le sonrió a su amiga y regreso su mirada al campo de batalla – necesitamos separar a esos dos

— Me encargo de Skitty, cuando tengas oportunidad lanza a Heracross – Hinata explico su rápida idea y se preparó - ¡Bunny, usa **Golpe Centrado**!

La pequeña conejita se lanzó contra Skitty con sus puños, pero ella se movía con mucha gracia, aunque el plan de Hinata había funcionado.

— ¡Me toca! ¡Starly, utiliza **Remolino**! – al momento, el pequeño Pokemon levanto una nube de polvo que bloqueo la vista de las chicas

— Buen intento – sonrió Fuu con burla - ¡Heracross, usa **Golpe Karate**!

— ¡Skitty, usa de nuevo **Velocidad**!

El ataque de Skitty alejo a Bunny y permitió despejar la nube de polvo, para que Heracross se lanzara a gran velocidad contra Starly, el cual volaba en frente suyo. Pero cuando estaba por asestar el golpe, la silueta del pajarito desapareció, revelando ser un señuelo.

— ¡¿Pero cuando fue que…?!

— ¡Starly, usa **Doble Equipo**! – la orden de Naruto sorprendió a Fuu - ¡Y luego utiliza **Picotazo**!

— ¡No si te detengo, Skitty usa **Ventisca**! – ordeno Tamaki

— Te distrajiste, ¡Bunny, usa **Doble Patada**!

Con un ágil movimiento, Bunny hizo una elegante pirueta y se lanzó sobre Skitty para darle dos poderosas patadas a la Pokemon gato, quien por desgracia desvió su técnica fría a Heracross, el cual quedó inmovilizado, para recibir de lleno el ataque **Picotazo** de Starly, estampándolo contra el suelo contra Skitty, terminando la pelea.

— ¡Noooo! – Fuu y Tamaki vieron a sus Pokemon derrotados por la combinación de sus rivales

— ¡Heracross y Skitty ya no pueden pelear! – anuncio Karin con emoción - ¡Ganan Starly y Bunny!

— ¡Lo logramos, de veras! – Naruto salto con emoción siendo secundado por Starly y Kurama

— ¿Gane? – Hinata no podía creer lo que ocurrió mientras Bunny saltaba a sus brazos - ¿En verdad gane?

— ¡Ganamos Hinata! – el rubio fue con su amiga y la abrazo con emoción - ¡Eres increíble Hinata, de veras!

— Gra-gracias Naruto – la chica solo se dejó abrazar, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría

— Valla, ustedes sí que son fuertes – hablo Fuu acercándose a los chicos – de todos los que enfrentamos, ustedes sí que fueron muy fuertes y hábiles

— Además de que saben cómo moverse – Tamaki vio a Hinata con una sonrisa – tienes talento con tus Pokemon

— Gracias, pero aun debo entrenarme mucho más junto a mis Pokemon – Hinata agradeció las palabras de la peli castaña mientras Bunny se aferraba a su pecho

— Como prometimos, les llevaremos al rio que está escondido en el bosque – hablo Fuu señalando un camino detrás suyo – deberías ir ahora mismo, antes de que anochezca

Sin perder el tiempo, Naruto se apresuró a seguir a Fuu, seguidos por el resto del grupo. Unos minutos después, llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo que gozaba de la gran sombra de unos árboles. En la orilla había varios Pokemon bichos y panta como Caterpie y Oddish, pero Naruto se enfocó en un chorro de agua que salió disparado de un lado del rio. El rubio se acercó y vio a un pequeño Poliwag, el cual lo vio curioso.

— **Poliwag, el Pokemon renacuajo** – Naruto reviso su Pokedex rápidamente – **este Pokemon posee una piel muy fina que le permite evitar ataques peligrosos además de facilitar su movimiento en el agua gracias a su cola, la cual usa tanto para atacar como para nadar.**

— Ese Pokemon es muy pequeño – hablo Karin acercándose a su primo – y parece muy frágil

— Creo que si buscamos bien, podríamos encontrar a un Squirtle o incluso a un Staryu…

— No, este es perfecto – Naruto rechazo la idea de Fuu mientras sacaba una pokeball – no sé porque, pero este pequeñín es especial para mí, de veras

— Contigo se hará mas fuerte Naruto – le apoyo Hinata

— Es verdad, adelante Kurama – el pequeño zorrito se acercó listo para luchar - ¡Usa **Placaje**!

Kurama se lanzó contra el Pokemon, el cual reboto contra el suelo. Poliwag utilizo **Hipnosis** , logrando que su enemigo empezara a verse cansado.

— ¡Reacciona Kurama, utiliza **Ascuas**! – al escucharlo, el Pokemon lanzo varias chispas de fuego que asustaron a Poliwag - ¡Termínalo con **Mordisco**!

Con esa última técnica, Poliwag lanzo un potente **Disparo de Agua** para alejar a su enemigo, pero Kurama lo esquivo en el último momento y mordió al Pokemon de agua, que cayó al suelo muy cansado.

— Es hora, ¡Pokeball, ve! – Naruto le lanzo la esfera roja, la cual atrapo al Pokemon renacuajo, pero después de unas breves sacudidas, esta lanzo el destello rojo de captura - ¡Lo logre, Poliwag es mío, de veras!

Después de ese momento, todo el grupo decidió acampar al lado del rio. Ya siendo de noche, todos comían en conjunto mientras conversaban sobre lo que harían en su viaje. Fuu y Tamaki no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por la meta de Karin, aunque les dio risa que a pesar de sus palabras, le tenía mucho miedo a los Pokemon bicho, siendo que debía aprender de ellos en el futuro.

— Hinata, ¿Participaras en el concurso que se hará en Ciudad Plateada en 3 días? – pregunto Tamaki a la oji perla

— Escuche que se realizara uno, pero quería esperar para tomar más experiencia. No sé si este lista aun

— Yo te sugiero que no esperes mucho tiempo. Si lo haces así, otras ganaran esos concursos y podrías quedarte sin oportunidades – explicaba Tamaki con seriedad – y no muchas ciudades repiten sus concursos, pues son limitados

— ¿En cuál participaras tu Tamaki?

— Yo no participare este año – la respuesta de la chica sorprendió a todos, menos a Fuu – aun no estoy lista. Aunque practico mucho, no tengo un equipo completo y aun me falta un año para poder registrarme. Así que decidí esperar al Festival que se realizara en Jotho en algunos meses

— Ya veo – Hinata se entristeció un poco – pero tienes razón, tal vez sigo indecisa por mis nervios, pero no quiero detenerme sin siquiera intentarlo

— Eres muy lista, sé que lograras sobresalir en cualquier concurso. Te daré unos consejos si eso te ayuda a perder tus nervios

— Eso me gustaría mucho – la oji perla sonrió ante la idea de Tamaki

— Oye Naruto – las palabras de Fuu llamaron la atención del rubio – por lo que vi, eres muy hábil y lleno de energía. Los otros chicos a excepción de Kiba, no mostraban ese brillo que debe mostrar un entrenador Pokemon. Sé que tu serás muy fuerte en el futuro

— Gracias Fuu, aprecio esas palabras

— Pero te recomendare una cosa – al decir eso, Fuu acaricio a su Heracross que estaba a su lado – nunca pierdas el vínculo que has creado con tus Pokemon, ya que eso nos hace muy fuertes. O al menos eso decía un tío mío que es un hábil entrenador

— No te preocupes, mi padre me dijo esas mismas palabras y no planeo perder la amistad con mis Pokemon – el rubio acaricio a Starly y a Poliwag que estaban cenando a su lado, mientras Kurama se subía a sus piernas – juntos nos haremos fuertes

— Espero verte en el Campeonato al final de todo esto, buena suerte

Después de eso, la cena se volvió más tranquila, con Naruto y Fuu hablando de estrategias y batallas sin parar, mientras Tamaki aconsejaba a Hinata, compartiendo ambas ideas y gustos, mientras Karin leía con tranquilidad una guía de crianza Pokemon, con la esperanza de darle uso futuro a sus conocimientos, sonriendo con los comentarios de su primo. A la mañana siguiente, Fuu y Tamaki se despidieron de Naruto y sus amigos para regresar a Ciudad Verde, mientras que ellos siguieron su camino. Al cabo de unas horas, lograron divisarla desde la salida del bosque, la entrada a Ciudad Plateada.

— ¿Estás listo Naruto? – pregunto Karin al lado de su primo – no tienes que ir ahora mismo

— Estoy listo, voy a dar todo de mí en este primer encuentro y ganare mi primera medalla, de veras

— Te estaremos apoyando Naruto, no lo olvides – Hinata le sonrió a su amigo con emoción – esfuérzate mucho

El rubio devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a caminar a la ciudad en compañía de su amiga y su prima. Su primera batalla le esperaba.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

Saludos queridos lectores.

Un nuevo cap para ustedes. En esta ocasion solo quise hacer un breve enfasis al equipo que esta formando Naruto y su preparacion para el siguiente desafio.

Algo que si quisiera es un poco de ayuda: los lideres de Gimnasio aun no estan bien definidos, excepto del Gimnasio de los Veneno y el de Ciudad Verde, el resto estoy en blanco

Toda sugerencia, en especial para el primero de Ciudad Plateada, sera bien recibida y aceptada. Tambien me gustaria sugerencias para los primeros pokemon de Karin y de otros personajes como: Sakura, Ino y algunos para Hinata, que no pasen de la region de Hoen

Gracias de nuevo por su apoyo y no olviden apoyar la capaña "Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"

Gracias y que tengan un buen dia


End file.
